


Flowers for You

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, LadyNoir - Freeform, chat gives ladybug flowers, fluffy fluff, literal fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: 'He drew his arm out from behind his back and presented her with a lovely bouquet. "Flowers for you, Bugaboo." He beamed.' Chat Noir gives Ladybug some flowers during patrol one day. Literally just fluff.





	Flowers for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here’s a lil bit of cute pointless fluff for you! :) I needed some fluff.  
> I have used this joke before in a fanfic for a different fandom before but I love it too much so now you get it here too. :D

It was a quiet night in Paris and all Ladybug could see around her were the lights from people’s windows and the few cars of citizens commuting to and fro from late night shifts at their various work. She was currently standing on the edge of a rooftop, waiting for her partner to arrive so they could start patrol. It was completely silent on the rooftop until a slight noise was heard behind her and she twisted her head slightly to see Chat Noir perched on a chimney above her.

 

"Hello My Lady."  He said in greeting, dropping down beside her. 

 

She turned and graced him with a smile. "Hey Chat." Then her expression turned curious. "Why are you holding your arms behind your back?" 

 

He shot her a charming grin and stepped closer, taking up her hand and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it, lingering for just a second before letting go. "No reason." He said. "Knock knock."

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Chat Noir had recently decided that knock knock jokes were the next greatest thing, and he seemed to have one for almost every situation. "Not another one, Chat." She groaned with slight exasperation, even as a fond smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

 

"Aw come on My Lady, play along." He pouted. 

 

She sighed. "Fine. Who's there?"

 

"For." There was an excited child-like grin on his face now as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. 

 

"For who?" Ladybug did not see any real reason for the joke. It seemed quite pointless so far and really, she thought it would’ve been better if he had told her the knock knock joke when they were patrolling to entertain them as they ran along but she figured that of he wanted to say it now, he could. She wasn’t about to stop his fun.

 

"For you!" He beamed, finally drawing his arm out from behind him and presenting her with a lovely bouquet of flowers. "Flowers for you, Bugaboo."

 

She gaped at him for a moment in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting his joke to have an outcome like that, and quite frankly, she was shocked at both the sweet gesture and the fact that the seemingly pointless joke had led to it. Slowly, she reached out and took the bouquet from him, their fingers brushing briefly. She tried not to think of the fact that it was very similar to the way Adrien has offered her an umbrella the first day they had met, though it sent butterflies fluttering through her belly.

 

Ladybug gave him another smile as her cheeks tinged pink underneath her mask. Then, out of impulse, she reached up and pecked his cheek. "Thanks Chat Noir."

 

He froze and his own blush grew on his cheeks. "Shall we start patrol now?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to his internal freaking out. 

 

He nodded and snapped out of his daze. The two of them set off, with Ladybug clutching the flowers to her chest with one hand as she swung her yoyo with her other. Every so often, the two superheroes would glance at each other then look away quickly again, neither saying anything. They finished quickly and both hesitated, not really wanting to leave so soon. “Thanks again for the flowers, Chat Noir.” Ladybug said, then paused and reached out to hug him.

 

He stood still for a moment in surprise before hugging her back. “It was my pleasure, My Lady.” He said softly and she pulled back and smiled at him.

 

“We should go now. Patrol tomorrow at the same time?” She asked.

 

“Sounds perfects Bugaboo.”

 

With a last little wave, Ladybug swung away. Chat Noir watched her go with a wistful smile playing over his face. “I love you.” He whispered, though there was no one around to hear his confession. With a soft sigh, he bounded away to head back to his own house. He couldn’t wait to see her again the next day.

 

…

As soon as Ladybug got home, she detransformed and set the bouquet down carefully on her desk. Tikki floated down to rest beside the flowers, patting them enthusiastically. “These are so pretty, Marinette!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yeah…” Marinette breathed out, staring at the bouquet, a smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah, they are.”

 

Tikki gave a cheeky grin. “Wasn’t it sweet of Chat Noir to give you flowers?”

 

Marinette pushed a cookie at her kwami, then looked away to hide the slight flush that had come to her cheeks. Tikki seemed to notice anyway and snickered, taking a bite out of her cookie.

 

“I think you’re very lucky, Marinette.” She said seriously. “To have someone like Chat Noir. He really does love you.”

 

With an embarrassed squeak, Marinette swivelled away on her chair. “If you say so, Tikki.” She murmured.

 

The little kwami flew around to face her holder. “I do. And I think that maybe you might be starting to fall in love with him too.” She giggled.  

 

Marinette’s face went even more red but she couldn’t find it in herself to deny it so she simply stood up and headed to her bed. “Come on, Tikki, I better go to sleep now if I want to get up in the morning.” She said.

 

Tikki watched her human with a knowing smile as she settled in for sleep. “Sweet dreams, Marinette.” _Of Chat Noir,_ she didn’t add out loud.

 

“Sweet dreams, Tikki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need a hug y’all. Please send hugs.


End file.
